my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoowah
Natural: "One monster, two heads. One side is pure, the other: pure evil, but which side is which? You'd be surprised by the answer. One side loves walks, the other doesn't. Is there anything they have in common? That would be a no, that is unless you count, being part of the same body, having something in common, but what a combination these two are. They have learned to settle their differences, and work together, after all if you're conjoined forever you'd best like the other." Baby: "How would you feel when your arch rival was right beside you? Pretty bad. Well imagine if you were literally joined by the hip, and you have Hoo's life all figured out. Wah loves everything it sees, and will constantly talk about it with Hoo, so getting peace and quiet is pretty difficult for it. Luckily, as they grow up they start to learn about each other, and learn to compromise, but as babies, I doubt they even know what the word means." Description Natural: Hoowah is a beige monster with two heads. One head is yellow with yellow, and dark orange points coming out like sun rays. The other head is red with two deformities coming out from the top of its head. Baby: Baby Hoowah has much more vibrant colours, and is more rounded. The yellow side has less points, and the red side has shorter ears. Pronunciation Hoo-wa Song Hoowah is a vocal monster who sings Hoo from the yellow head, and Ha from the red head. It has a deep voice. Breeding Hakinnor + Sinbal Name Origin Hoowah is based on the sounds it makes: Hoo, and Ha. Hoo natural ends with your mouth in the perfect position to make the "w" sound which is why it's Hoowah, instead of Hooha. Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Trivia * Hoowah and Kemystery don't appear on any of their element's islands. * Hoowah is currently the only Mental monster to have one body, but two heads. ** Cassodile is the only mental monster to be two separate monsters. * Hoowah is the first monster to have their description revealed along with their image. * In its description it states "One side is pure, the other: pure evil, but which side is which? You'd be surprised by the answer''.''" But doesn't reveal the answer. ** This is in reference to the stereotypical angel and devil on your shoulders. ** The yellow side is the pure evil side, and the red is the pure side. * This monster gives a lot of lessons, but may all together add up to the wrong one. ** The first is that people may not be as they seem, and even if someone seems pure it could be a facade. ** That message with the angel and devil imagery could make it seem as though the devil is the right, and the angel is the wrong, which wasn't my intention. * Hoowah is the third Mental Monster to get a baby variant, Dec. 1, 2019 * In its Baby bio, we learn that each head has a name.Yellow is Hoo, Red is Wah Category:Monsters Category:Vocals Category:Double Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Good Category:Evil Category:MSM Rewind Category:Males Category:Yellow Category:Red